The Untouchables
by ShadowMaster98
Summary: What would you do if you were one of the strongest Shinobi in the village and was being hunted down by an unknown enemy? Duh! Find this guy and kill him! Well that's what Shikamaru and Ino think until the moment comes and tricky situations arise. Add some emotions and awkward moments into the mix and life definitely gets interesting. Shika/Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto Unfortunately :P**

**First Story! I've had this idea for a while, and I'm finally putting pen to paper :) or you know Fingers to keyboard xD Hope you enjoy and if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please PM me and I'll fix it!**

* * *

**The Untouchables**

_A Naruto/ShikaIno Story _

**Chapter 1**

_Ino Yamanaka was tired._

Scratch that sore **AND** tired. Having just arrived back from a two month mission to Suna who wouldn't be? Along with that, being attacked on the way to and from Suna then having to report it all to the fifth Hokage Tsunade (she just loves the little details) and life just got a lot more complicated.

Ino sat down hard on her bed stretching before lying back with a sigh. On the plus side, at least she didn't need to listen to Temari yapping on about kami knows what to Shikamaru, whilst ignoring Ino 24/7.

Ino was just about to give in to the much needed beauty sleep she'd been deprived of. When somebody knocked on her apartment door. She stood us with a groan, cursing under her breath.

Her apartment was a decent size for a kunoichi like herself, including a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom all a moderate size, although she had been getting complaints from Chouji about not having a guest room, but considering the only person that ever slept over was Sakura and all they did was stay up all night eventually falling asleep on the living room floor, there really was no need.

She reached the front door opening it roughly. The scowl she was wearing quickly slipped into a smile as she saw Chouji at the door holding a bag of what looked suspiciously like food. She quickly ushered him in taking the bag as he passed.

"As much as I want to stay Ino, you're gonna have to take your share, I need to give the rest to Shikamaru, you're not my only friend you know." Chouji said a smile on his face, swiftly grabbing the bag before heading to her kitchen.

He placed the bag on the counter pulling out three or four containers. "So how was the mission? It was longer than most." He questioned.

Ino let out a groan. "Don't get me started. It's hard enough having to stay in that hell hole of a place, I mean come on. No place should to be that hot! But on top of that having to listen to Temari flirt with pineapple head, and nobody gets anything done. Why do you think the mission was extended?"

Chouji let out a chuckle having laid out the a plate food for her, and placing the rest into her fridge he headed towards her door, a half full brown bag in his hand. "Someone sounds jealous." He teased trying to cheer her up.

"Ha! Jealous yeah right." She replied shaking her head.

"Well I gotta go deliver this to lover boy. I'll see you tomorrow at the usual place. Don't be late, Shikamaru's paying and take a shower you stink." Chouji winked before dashing out of the apartment.

She glared at the now shut door. She would have chased after him and beaten him to the ground. That is if she had the energy but instead she dropped it making a mental note to get back at him later, before heading to the kitchen. Ino grabbed the ready made plate of food and sat on the counter slowly eating the food, not having the energy to enjoy Chouji's delicious cooking. She finished the meal and placed the plate in the kitchen sink, before grabbing one of Shikamaru's old shirts left there over the years and a pair of boy shorts, then heading to the bathroom for one of her famous 1 hour showers.

* * *

_Shikamaru Nara was having a pretty good day._

After arriving back from his mission to Suna he was happy to be back, which was shown with the small smirk he was now wearing. Yeah sure Suna had a nice sky but nothing could beat Konoha's clouds. After reporting back to the Hokage Shikamaru was relaxing in his usual spot eyes half-open, arms folded behind his head and legs spread apart. Not tired one bit. Unlike his blonde teammate. He had mastered the art of sleeping with eyes open, whilst standing and being able to sleep anywhere, meaning that his lazy nature actually gave him a lot of energy... That he liked to spend on cloud watching.

He closed his eyes. Being one of Konoha's strongest shinobi as well as being the fifth Hokage's advisor, chief tactician and the heir of the Nara Clan you would expect him to be warn out, which he usually was. Not sleeping at especially hard times and not eating until all his work was done. That was Shikamaru's way, no-one agreed with it, and he had to deal with the constant nagging from Ino and Chouji about him being 'Under weight', not to mention the threats he'd been receiving from his mother. He shivered.

Shikamaru was suddenly brought out of his daydream as a weight settled on his chest, or three weights to be exact, he slowly opened one eye staring lazily at the three small genin sitting on him.

"Shikamaru-sensei." A boy with perfectly styled, straight shoulder length hair whined. "When do we start training? We've been out of action for ages. Chouji's group are fun but we want you to teach us."

"Yeah! Jiro is right!" Taro Hayashi the boys brother said, combing his had through his hair, pushing up his hair and making sure that it stayed up. "We wanna know about your mission and your alone time with Ino-cha-! OW! Saburo Why?!" Taro exclaimed staring at the boy who hit him in disbelief.

"We're not supposed to be asking about classified missions." The third boy explained while he put his afro comb into his pocket, after on more fluff up of his afro. "You should know this already..." He trailed off.

Shikamaru closed his eye. Having Genin in general was troublesome enough but having to deal with three boys, which you don't get that to often, and finding out they were all brothers in the same year meaning triplets made Shikamaru think that life liked to fuck with him. not to mention they were all unnaturally obsessed with their hair. Wait a second... maybe that's why they bonded so well with Ino, he thought.

He sighed and sat up, shoving the three of his lap. He yawned then stretched himself out like a cat. "Guys come on. What happened to my one day rest?" He said wondering when they became so eager.

"It ran away when it saw these three coming up the hill." A deep voice said, followed by a chuckle.

"Ah... Troublesome." Shikamaru murmured. He got up walking swiftly toward Chouji, grabbing the bag of food he was carrying, much like Ino did and walking past him down the hill.

"You're welcome! Don't forget tomorrow at Yakiniku, don't be late. Your paying!" Chouji shouted after him, receiving a raised hand as acknowledgement. He shook his head looking at the three genin still standing there with bored looks on their faces. Like Sensei like genin chouji thought adopting a small smile.

Shikamaru smirked as he walked away, glad that he was out of that situation. He walked on heading towards his apartment dreading what would happen tomorrow. Paying for him, Chouji and Ino was bad enough but he had a feeling that the whole gang would be there. There went next weeks food shopping. He sighed suddenly tired, finally coming to a decision that sleep would be better than food right now.

He slowly opened the door to his apartment and made his way to his bedroom, crawling into his bed and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**And Scene...**

**If you're wondering. Yes. Taro, Jiro and Saburo are the triplets from Black Bird the manga (love them soo much xD they're fun to mess around with), but considering their not really 'Main characters' there wouldn't really be a point in putting this story under crossover. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter more to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Black Bird**

* * *

**The Untouchables**

_A Naruto/ShikaIno Story_

**Chapter 2**

_"SHIKAMARU!" _

_Shikamaru quickly closed his eyes, lying back as if he'd been asleep for a while. Ino wasn't fooled having spent most of her time with him and Chouji she knew when Shika didn't want to deal with her. But still the seven-year old strutted up to Shikamaru's lying form. _

_"It's not fair Shika. Forehead said she would have her first kiss before me! Me!" Shikamaru sighed mumbling a soft troublesome under his breath. He'd heard his father saying the word a lot lately and liked the sound of it. _

_"She probably will no-one would want to kiss you." _

_"Shikamaru!" Ino __whined.__  
_

_"And why are you telling me Chouji would be better." He sighed again. _

_"That's because I've made up my mind. You will be my first kiss Shika. Nooo question about it." She said cheerfully, leaning towards him._

_ He blushed looking away before looking suspiciously at her. By then he'd decided to just go along with it, after all it was just a kiss. He leant into her-_

Ino woke up with a start. She hadn't had that dream or rather memory in years. She recalled the memory, shaking her head at the disappointing ending. They been about to kiss when Shikaku and Inoichi interrupted them with knowing smiles. Her face grew into a sad smile at the memory of Shikamaru's late father and her own.

Finally she shook off the dream and depressing memories opting for going through her plans today. She checked the time 4:30 am and sat up with a groan, wondering why she had to wake up at this hour, she could have slept for longer she thought as she got out of bed, going directly to her bathroom.

A shower, breakfast and some stretching later and Ino was prepared to head out to her first errand of the day. Waking up Shikamaru. It had become a tradition for Ino to wake him up every morning at 6:30, ever since they moved into the same apartment complex together and he'd gotten the job of looking after three highly energetic genin. They preferred to live closer together after their father's death rather than having to seek each others company across town, not that they were in any kind of relationship other than being really close childhood friends, she didn't want to deal with another assumption from Sakura about her being 'friends with benefits' with Shikamaru.

Ino grabbed her hair tie swiftly tying her hair into her signature high pony tail and made her way to her apartment door. She opened it quickly, locking it behind her before crossing the hallway to the door opposite hers. Yeah they lived opposite each other.

She opened the door using the key she'd been given and headed towards the kitchen. She glanced at the discarded bag of food left on the counter and silently cursed Chouji for not making sure he actually ate any of the food given to him. She placed the bag in the fridge deciding that she would sort it out later and headed towards his bedroom.

The room was dark, she could hardly make out the features of the plain bare room he spent his time sleeping in. She noted the body lying on the covers, before pulling open the heavy black curtains that blocked the early morning light. Ino stared at him shaking her head at the fact that he still had his clothes from yesterday on, then silently screamed when she realised she'd have to clean all the sand he'd dropped around the house.

"Kami Shika! Get up!" She screamed grabbing his ankles and tugging him off the bed. Not without noticing how peaceful he looked when sleeping, she shoved the thought aside.

He groaned as he hit the floor but allowed Ino to continue dragging him to the bathroom. They'd been through this routine before and Shikamaru hated to say it but he loved mornings like this when he would be dragged out of bed, it meant trouble from a troublesome person he knew, probably due to the fact that he hadn't had a single bite of the food Chouji had prepared. Oh and did he mention that he loved it when she called him 'Shika'.

Soon enough - too soon for Shikamaru - Ino had managed to drag him into the bathroom and was about to drop his leg not to kindly on the floor, when he stood up, stretching out his arms as he yawned. "Thanks Ino, now I don't have to make the trip to the bathroom." He said as he took of his Jonin vest. He was about to take off his fish net shirt when Ino, who had been standing ranting about how much arm strength she'd gained this past year, suddenly stopped and walked out the door.

Shikamaru stared after her then shrugged, putting it of as something that didn't concern him, before closing the door.

Ino, who had made it to the kitchen by the time Shikamaru closed the bathroom door, sat at the the kitchen table banging her head against the wood. Kami how could she think that Shikamaru was good looking? She probably would have jumped him if he'd taken his shirt off. She blushed red then heading to the fridge with the intent to stick her head into it until it went back to its normal pale parlour, but then saw the bag of Chouji prepared food and grabbed that instead hoping to force feed it down his throat until he'd had all his daily meals.

There was a sudden knocking at the door, as she headed towards it she could tell by the chakra signals that the Hayashi brothers had arrived. She opened the door quickly glad to see the three of them, and was jumped by them like she was every time they came round. She stumbled back as they all hugged her singing out a chorus of 'Ino-chan's. she hugged them back rubbing them on their backs having learnt from the last time she tried patting their hair.

She walked with them back to the living room chatting to them about everything and nothing, before they were interrupted by an unusually interested Shikamaru. He stood in the entrance to the room, leaning against the door frame in nothing but a towel.

"Shikamaru put some clothes on!" Ino yelled being the first to notice him. She kept her head down hoping to avoid looking at his naked chest, wondering why today she was behaving strangely, it was probably something to do with the dream she had this morning.

"Troublesome... If you'd left me some this wouldn't have happen-" He didn't get to finish as he was tackled by Saburo. Taro soon followed after explaining to Ino that 'A man dressed like that, is a man ready to fight.' Ino wrote it of as a something to do with the sumo wrestling code of conduct.

Ino looked down as she felt Jiro softly tugging at her purple uniform. She smiled at him before taking his hand and heading to the kitchen determined to actually set out Chouji's food instead of leaving it half done every time she tried.

Soon enough with help from Jiro, Ino had managed to set out breakfast for all four of them, excluding herself considering she had already eaten, and was about to exit the apartment when somebody called her name. She glanced back at Shikamaru who was desperately trying to keep his towel around his middle. "Ino hold them down while I get dressed." Shikamaru said using his usual bored tone. Currently he was he was holding Taro back with one hand pushing against the boy's head and holding up his towel with the other hand, Saburo unfortunately lost his round with Shikamaru and was facedown on the floor.

"Sure, but hurry up. I don't want Ibiki on my tail about being late." She walked back in grabbing Taro by the back of the shirt and dragging him into the kitchen after throwing Saburo over her shoulder. She placed them both down next to Jiro, ignoring the admiring looks she was getting from Jiro.

"I'm going now so don't disturb your sensei too much and make sure he eats all his food." Ino said as she finally walked out the door. It closed behind her with a bang, leaving the three brothers and Shikamru to their food.

* * *

Shikamaru glanced at Saburo with impatience, an emotion rarely shown on his face. He grabbed the boy's hand showing him the correct way to hold a kunai for what seemed like the hundredth time. He'd been trying to teach the boy the best and most efficient way to hold a kunai for a quick release and easy handling, but had to get him out of the habit of holding it like he held his comb.

Even if he was the laziest shinobi in Konoha, when it came to responsibility he made sure to keep it professional.

Ten minutes later and Shikamaru had given up. He looked back at the three genin behind him throwing all sorts of weapons at the targets he had set up. They were good kids first generation shinobi, their parents only allowing them to join the academy if all three of them joined together. Taro the most observant of the three being able to use his photographic memory well and always the energetic Naruto type, Saburo impulsive and instinctive, not always making the best move but being able to work the best under pressure much like Kiba, and finally Jiro probably the most subdued and intelligent of the three, often joining Shikamaru in a game of shogi or Go, taking after Shikamaru himself.

He quickly glanced at the sun predicting that it was almost noon. He walked over to the boys who had run out of weapons to throw and were now procrastinating whether to throw Jiro who was against being thrown high-speed at a target, or Saburo who was for being thrown like the animate object he was, in this case a human being.

"Okay Team 10, training over I'm going so make sure to clean up the weapons." Shikamaru said knowing fully well that he would have to help or you know supervise them as they cleaned up the area. He held in a grin at the coincidence that he was the Jonin leading team 10.

Jiro stared at him cold, hard and calculating before throwing a kunai at him. Shikamaru being the Jonin that he was caught it gracefully. He smirked approvingly at Jiro.

"Okay I'll help, but if I don't come to tomorrow's morning training it's because a certain Yamanaka killed me." He said picking up some of the fallen shurikens. They all nodded in reply.

* * *

Ino was annoyed. Here she was at Yakiniku with Chouji but Shikamaru still hadn't turned up. She tapped her fingers against the table with impatience. "You told him the right time right? I should have expected this from him, I mean the amount of times he was late- No is late I shouldn't really have hoped he'd be early right? Hey Chouji, Chouji are you even listening to me?" Ino snapped her fingers rousing Chouji from his Intent studying of the menu even though he'd had practically everything on it before.

Chouji was about to answer when Shikamaru walked in closely followed by Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru gave Ino a bored look mentioning to the two shinobi behind him, Ino understood what he meant, there were more on the way. There goes her plan for a simple Ino-Shika-Chou lunch.

They sat down around the round table Shikamaru situating himself next to Ino.

"No rant today Ino? I was expecting one." Shikamaru whispered under his breath.

"Nah, I'll need the energy later when dealing with Naruto and Hinata." She whispered back before smiling and asking Naruto and Kiba about their day.

Ten minutes later and Chouji was ready to order he raised his hand to grab the waiters attention just as Sakura and Hinata walked in pulling a struggling Shino behind them. Shikamaru laughed softy at the sight of a dishevelled Shino, the silent insect user normally composed. His smile quickly flew of his face as he saw Sasuke enter the room, Sai followed behind him.

"So is everybody here?" Sakura asked as she sat down. She glanced around the table noting that everybody had sat down. "No Tenten or Rock Lee...?"

"Nah they're on a mission." Naruto replied. Everyone was silent remembering their fallen comrade. Naruto quickly looked at Hinata, even if it had been years since Neii's death Hinata still broke down from time to time.

Shikamaru let out a sigh breaking the silence. "Less for me to pay." he said earning a slap from Ino. He leant back with his hands folded behind his head and sighed. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**And that's the end of this chapter.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


End file.
